wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rather Be
Rather Be Lyrics Tink: Oh, oh Woah, yeah We're a thousand miles from comfort We have traveled land and sea But as long as you are with me There's no place I'd rather be Portia with The Losers: I would wait forever Exalted in the scene As long as I am with you My heart continues to beat Aiden: With every step we take Kyoto to The Bay Strolling so casually Aiden with Trevor: We're different and the same Get you another name Switch up the batteries Wyatt with Portia and The Losers (and Val): If you gave me a chance (I would take it) It's a shot in the dark (but I'll make it) Dinah with The Losers: Know with all of your heart you can't shake me Aiden and Dinah with Portia and The Losers: When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Jessie with The Losers: N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be Val: Ooh-ooh Kyle: We set out on a mission To find our inner peace Make it everlasting So nothing's incomplete Tink (and Mason): It's easy being with you (Sacred simplicity) As long as we're together (There's no place I'd rather be) Mason with Portia (and Tink): With every step we take Kyoto to The Bay Strolling so casually We're different and the same Get you another name Switch up (the batteries) Tink: Yeah! Wyatt with Portia and The Losers (and Val): If you gave me a chance (I would take it) It's a shot in the dark (but I'll make it) Dinah with The Losers: Know with all of your heart you can't shake me Aiden and Dinah with Portia and The Losers: When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Jessie with The Losers (The Losers): N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No-no-no-no) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No-no-no-no) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No-no-no-no) When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Tink (Portia and Wyatt): Yeah (Be) Portia: Ooh-ooh Tink: Be, be, be, be, be Be, be, be, be Tink with The Losers: Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah Wyatt with Portia and The Losers (and Val): If you gave me a chance (I would take it) It's a shot in the dark (but I'll make it) Dinah with The Losers: Know with all of your heart you can't shake me Aiden and Dinah with Portia and The Losers (Tink): When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be (Be) Kyle with Portia and The Losers (The Losers): N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No, no, no) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No, no, no) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (Tink: No, no) Tink: When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Video Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs